


The Akatsuki x Reader (Lemons/Fluffs)

by sourcherryvodkawithlove1999



Category: Akatsuki - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcherryvodkawithlove1999/pseuds/sourcherryvodkawithlove1999
Summary: Akatsuki x Reader(Warning Lemon = Mature content if you aren't happy with mature content then please don't read the lemons)(Fluff = SFW no smut involved)(Lime= a mix of SFW and NSFW oral sex may be involved or heavy making out)





	1. Drunk love part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or its characters these were just some things I had put on my wattpad but I won't be updating it anytime soon as I am not into this fandom at the moment please enjoy the book

~Drunk Love Part 1~

(h/l) - what length is your hair

(h/c)- hair colour

(e/c)- eye colour 

(s/c) - skin colour

\---------------------------------------------------------

You and the other Akatsuki members were drunk so very drunk, you were all celebrating a big mission that went as well as it should have it was just another step closer to your goal so Leader-sama allowed everyone to drink.

You, Deidara and Hidan were sat on the couch laughing at Zetzu chased Tobi around the base thinking he was a giant orange flower that he needed to plant in the ground before he died and this had you three in hysterics "This is fucking gold!" Hidan shouted as he pointed at the scene in front of him this carried on for hours until almost everyone passed out into a drunken slumber leaving only you and Hidan awake you didn't mind this, however, seeing as you had a bit of a crush on Hidan from the moment you met him.

You sat there playing with the ends of your (h/l) hair before you felt someone pull at your wrists holding them up in the air, you look up to see Hidan with is signature smirk across his face as his magenta eyes staring into your (e/c) eyes before he licked his lips this made a pink blush spread across your cheeks and before you knew it you were lifted up over the drunk mans shoulders, you tried not to thrash around not wanting him to fall or drop you as he took you to his bedroom.

He dropped you onto his bed before quickly walking back over to the door and locking it, before you could get up off his bed you were pinned down again "H-Hidan what are you doing!?" you asked struggling against his grip "L-let me g-" before you could finish what you were saying you felt his lips crash against your soft ones pulling you into a deep kiss, you closed your eyes and kissed him back slowly before you felt him push his tongue into your mouth making your eyes shoot open and a hot blush ran back over your cheeks.

Things were starting to become blurry from the alcohol but you could feel his hands move from your arms as he started to take off your clothes, you were going to try and stop him but you couldn't you wanted him to, his hot body, his warm lips and his strong arms they drove you mad they made you want him more and more but you would never admit to it.

you pulled back from the kiss needing air but he gave a slight chuckle "Heh, come here cutie, we're not fucking done yet." he grabbed your chin and licked up the side of your cheek, you couldn't help it you just wanted him so badly so you grab his hair and pull him into a deep kiss making drool slide down the side of your lips and it wasn't long before clothes started being pulled off and you knew it was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~

End of part 1 let me know what you think ^.^


	2. Drunk love part 2

(WARNING!) this is a Lemon so if you are not happy reading Lemons then please skip this chapter.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

He kisses you deeply and hungrily, using his tongue to stimulate yours as he starts massaging your ass making you moan loudly against his lips as more drool starts to run down the side of your jaw 'Gross...' you thought as you felt it slide down your neck, Hidan quickly pulled back from the kiss and started ripping off your clothes as you did the same back to him.

You both looked at each other for a few moments you were both panting hot messes, he smirked at you amused by what was in front of him, he turns you around and moves closer and hugs you from behind. Both of his hands move up and roughly grab and massage your breasts making you moan loudly and bite your lip trying not to be so loud, he smiled amused whispering in your ear as he keeps playing with your tits. 

"Mhmm, amazing tits you have here, bitch~" he says before kissing and biting your neck leaving dark blue and purple marks, you tilted your head giving him more access to your neck "H-Hidan~" you moan out as he continues to place love bites on your soft (s/c) skin. You couldn't take much more as she felt his erection poking your ass "P-Please...Hidan~" you moan loudly making a smirk grow on his face as he stopped kissing your neck "Tell me what you fucking want~"

You could tell he was getting a kick out of this new control he had over you but you couldn't take it anymore you needed it badly so you swallowed your pride "I-I want your hard cock in me badly!~" with that, he lifted you so you were hovering over his hard cock before he lowered you onto it making you moan out loudly this wasn't your first time so it wasn't painful but all the pleasure you were feeling made your body shake "F-Fuck!~" you both moaned out in-sink before he leans over you making you go onto your hands and knees before he roughly starts slamming into you making you go crazy.

"M-more! harder!!~" you moan out loudly not giving a damn if anyone heard you anymore as Hidan pumped into you harder, faster and deeper it was making your mind go blank from the amount of pleasure he was giving you, as you were moaning out loudly you felt a harsh slap on your ass making you blush and gasp he seemed to have liked your reaction and slapped your ass more and harder, he slapped it hard enough to leave a handprint bruise on your ass but the strikes soon stopped as his thrusts became sloppy telling you he was close and so where you.

He moved one of his hands to your hips and held onto you tightly before using his free hand to pull your hair, it was painful but all of the pain was taken away by the pleasure and soon you felt a knot in your stomach getting tighter and tighter "Ahh~ H-Hidan I'm c-close!~" you moan out making him push deeper and harder into you making that knot in your stomach snap as you let out a loud moan your wall tighten around his cock making him go over the edge as you milk him of all his cum.

After a moment his thrusts stop and he pulls out making you both collapse onto the bed before you feel his arms move around your waist and pull you close to him "T-That was fucking amazing~" he purrs into your ear making you blush "Go to sleep" you say before cuddling into his chest.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it! tell me what you think :)


	3. I'm deaf not stupid

~I'm deaf, not stupid~

(h/l) - what length is your hair

(h/c)- hair colour

(e/c)- eye colour 

(s/c) - skin colour

(This is before Itachi started to go blind this will also be a bit short as my new laptop is very slow and I don't want the story to get all confusing and messed up.)

\--------------------------------------------------------

You were training with Kakazu early one morning as you had asked him to help you with defending yourself so you wouldn't keep getting hurt during missions, you were born deaf but your family was full on strong fighters and you were one of them however being deaf meant that it was a little harder for you to defend yourself.

"That's enough for today kid" Kakazu said making you tilt your head this caused him to sigh as he forgot he had his mask on still so you could read his lips to know what he was saying to you but he just patted your head and walked away giving you the hint he was done for the day. You may have been deaf but you were very skilled at reading lip so you knew what people were saying when speaking to you so it wasn't like you couldn't have a conversation with anyone but still it was hard being the only deaf person in the Akatsuki.

As you walked out of the training room you bumped into someone but before you hit the floor two strong but genital arms wrapped around you stopping you from hitting the floor, you look up and meet the calm dark eyes of the Uchiha boy named Itachi "are you alright (Y/n)" he spoke slowly so you could understand what he was saying "Y-yeah I'm ok, thank you."

As you looked closer at the Uchiha's face you saw a red tint across his normal pail completion and you also noticed that he was still holding onto you, as you thought about this he realised he was still holding you and quickly let go "Sorry..." he said before quickly walking away this send bells ringing in your mind. 'Blushing...holding me close...does he..like me?' you thought as you continued your walk to the couch in the living room, you remembered your older brother telling about ways to know if someone had feelings for you.

You tucked you (h/l) hair behind your ear as you started to think 'he is protective over me...he blushes sometimes when we 'talk' and when he was holding me close it was like he was trying to protect me..' then it hit you like a tone of bricks 'HE DOES LIKE ME!" your face went bright red then you felt someone tap your shoulder making you jump and quickly turn around to see your friend Kisame with his signature grin on his face clearly finding the faked he made you jump funny. "y-you scared me!" you said before hitting his arm making him laugh "what you thinking about kid?" he asked making you turn red again "N-nothing important."

You and Kisame 'talked' for a good hour before Itachi walked up to you and dragged you out of the room making you give him a confused look 'is he ok?' you thought as he dragged you far from the base soon stopping at a big open field, he let go of your arm and turned to face you "(Y/n)...I want to tell you something important..." he said making you tilt your head and putting a finger to your ear letting him know that you were 'listening.'

He sighed before gently running one of his hands through your soft (H/C) hair "I've been wanting to say this for a long time now.." he said making his face go red again 'for being the feared killer Uchiha he is acting really shy and nerves' "(Y/N)" he gently cupped your left cheek making you look deeply into his eyes one of the places people feared looking into but not you...

He slowly moved in closer and kissed your soft lips making your eyes go wide for a moment before you slowly move your arms around his neck and closing your eyes enjoying the kiss while it lasted ' I WAS RIGHT!' you scream in your head before he pulls away, before he could say anything you beat him to it "I know you love me" you said softly making him smile.

"How could you tell?" he asked as he softly stroked your cheek making you giggle "Because I'm deaf, not stupid!... and I love you to" he softly kissed your head before mumbling against it

"I love you more my dear (Y/N)...."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you guys think of this one! also, I've been thinking of adding music to the stories so let me know if you think that would be a good idea, I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! <3


	4. Boom!

(This is a fluff, not a lemon!!)

(s/c)- skin colour

(h/c)- hair colour

(h/l)- hair length 

(e/c)- eye colour

\-----------------------------------------------------

You and Deidara have been dating for about three months now but you had to keep it quiet as he was apart of the Akatsuki however his leader knew and warned you if you did anything suspicious then he would kill you, as hard as things got at times you never overstepped your mark not only because you were scared for your life but because this was your first serious relationship and you loved Deidara with all your heart.

You sat on your couch listening to some smooth jazz music and reading a book, this was your favourite guilty pleasure when you didn't have to go on missions and risk your life you got to relax and treat yourself like a princess, as you were reading someone burst in through your open window "Oh Jesus!!" you shrieked throwing the book out of your hands at the intruder "Ouch un!!" the intruder cried as the book made contact with his head.

"Oh gosh Dei-Chan I'm so sorry!" you said before you got up and walked over to him and kissed his head "It's fine yeah I shouldn't have jumped through the window un" you helped him up off the floor and smiled at him before he put his hands on your hips and started to kiss you.

You kissed him back softly before feeling his hand mouths lick and nibble on your hips making you giggle and pull away from the kiss "That tickles Dei!" you giggled mover making him smile, he loved hearing you giggle so much it made him feel warm inside "how was your mission last week un?" he asked before you pulled him into a hug "Lets not talk about that now I just want you to hold me" you whispered.

The music continued to play in the background you looked up at him you (e/c) eyes looking deeply into his soft blue eyes 

he lent down and kissed your nose making you blush softly "Follow me un" he said taking your hand in his before running out of the house, you both ran through the empty streets and out of the small village you lived in "Deidara where are we going?" you asked but his didn't respond and just kept running.

About five minutes later you both came across your a big open field, he took you over to a tree and sat you down on his lap you looked at him confused for a moment before he pulled your head down to rest it against his forehead "I love you un.." he says making you smile softly "I love you more Dei-Chan" you said before kissing his nose making him chuckle a little, you both stayed like this for a while before he got you to look up at the sky "KATSU!" 

As soon as he said that bombs that he had placed around beforehand went off leaving a heart shape in the sky seeing this made you smile and giggle "I love it!" you said throwing your hands in the air "Not as much as I love you yeah" he said before pulling you to lay down on the grass with him, "So un...do you want to stay here a little longer?" he asked as he caressed your cheek "Hmmm..yeah sure" you smiled before he kissed you softly. 

"Boom un!" he said before your lips made contact sending off more small explosions.


	5. My puppet master

~My Master~

(This chapter will be a Lemon! ) Also, I tried writing this with a headache so I'm not 100% happy with how this lemon turned out so I may edit it at some point when I'm feeling better) 

(s/c)- skin colour 

(h/c)- hair colour

(h/l)- hair length

(e/c)- eye colour

\-----------------------------------------------------

It's been a few weeks now since Sasori created (y/n) and he has not let her out of his sight to afraid that his stupid teenage partner would do something to her when he wasn't there, as the days went on he found he was getting more and more attached to his little doll he sat at his deck trying to finish off some puppets he had started making before (y/n) came along but even this was now starting to prove a challenge, (y/n) was taking a small nap on his bed as he worked he looked over to her and his mind started to wonder again leaving him lost in a daydream.

(Daydream) 

" m-master please take me~" (Y/n) purred in his ear making him hard as she started grinding on him "Please master~" she moaned out as his hands started wondering her curvy body he beautiful (e/c) eyes looking deeply into his chocolate ones before he pulled off her thin white cotton dress and dropping it to the floor, he was about to pull her into a deep kiss before....

(BOOM!!)

This snapped Sasori back to reality as yet again one of Deidara's bombs went off in the hideout making the ground shake causing Sasori chair to slip out from under him making him fall to the floor "THAT STUPID BRAT!" Sasori shouts before getting up and dusting himself off "M-Master are you ok?" (y/n) asked as she sat up on his bed, he looked over to her and smiled softly at her before walking over and running his hands through her soft (h/c) hair "Yes my little doll I'm alright"

She giggled as he continued to play with her hair "look at me my doll" he purrs into her ear making her look up at him and tilted her head a little "Yes master?" 'Her voice is so sweet' he thought as he slowly started to look her up and down before sitting on the bed and pulling her onto his lap "Your master needs your help with something dear~" after saying this he used his threads and got her to stand, she then knew what he wanted from her as this wasn't the first time he had done this but for her master she would let him do anything if it meant keeping him happy she loved her master so much after everything he had done for her.

He started to make her slowly strip off her beautiful white dress and drop it to the floor she then walked back over to him and sat on his lap "Do you want me, master?~" she giggled a little as he detached his threads "Yes I do my little doll~" he said leaning forward and kissing her deeply as she moved her arms around his neck.

As they kissed she started to pull at his clothes taking them all off before he gently pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her before ripping her panties and bra she didn't even bother to try and cover herself as she knew he had made her too be perfect, she went to lift her hands to run them through his hair only for him to tie her hands to the headboard making her whine hearing this made him chuckle "I'm going to do all the work my little doll~" he purred as he started to kiss down her neck moving lower and lower with each kiss she let out soft moans, "I-I love you master~" she moaned out making him stop and look up at her "I love you to my doll.~"

He went back to kissing her lips pulling her into a deep make-out session before they both started grinding on each other moaning against each other's lips, Sasori started to getting hard as they continued to grind against each other (y/n) pulled back from the kiss panting softly "m-master please put it in me I want you~" hearing this made Sasori smirk before positioning himself at her now wet entrance "anything for you my little doll~" after that he roughly rammed into her tight pussy before quickly thrusting in and out of her, this made her cry out in pleasure and wrap her legs around his waist.

Using his hands he lifted her hips up and pushed in deeper making himself groan out loud as he continued to fuck her senseless "your so good (y/n) ah!" he moaned out as his thrusts got harder and faster "M-Master Ah! you f-feel so good in me!" (y/n) cried out feeling him hit deeply into her, she used her hands to grab his hair tugging on it as he kept going.

After a while his thrusts got sloppy and they both came together, he layed down on the bed next to her as they both started to fix each others hair "I love you my master" she whispered as she slowly started to close her eyes, he chuckled and kissed her head softly "I love you too."


	6. Tender love

(This chapter will be a Lemon! ) 

(s/c)- skin colour 

(h/c)- hair colour

(h/l)- hair length

(e/c)- eye colour

\-----------------------------------------------------

~Head over hills~

I felt hot it was like my body was on fire

the room might have been dark but I knew he was there by how his hands were slowly moving up and down my body sending shivers through my spine, he kissed me sweetly at first but it started to get deeper and more passionate but it didn't last long as his hot lips made their way down to my neck and slowly got lower and lower.

My back arched a little off the bed as soft moans escaped through my lips, he looked up at me a little as he made is way down my body leaving the small trail of kisses.

My face was red with embarrassment but also excitement, I loved the feeling of his lips on my hot skin and the feeling of his warm hands on my hips, legs and my face whenever we made love.

As his head reached my now hot and wet pussy I felt his soft warm tongue gently push its way in making me moan a little louder as my hands moved to the top of his head gripping his hair and tugging on it a little to let him know I was enjoying the feeling.

After he was done eating me out he quickly made his way back up to my lips and kissed me deeply I could taste my juices on his tongue it wasn't a very pleasant taste but I loved it when he would kiss me when his lips were even hotter than before.

I moved my arms around his neck wanting to be closet to his hot body not for a sexual reason but just because I loved being close to him so I knew he was there near me, he lifted himself up from the kiss and moved my legs apart once again but I didn't make that easy for him as I loved to tease him sometimes but not only that but he becomes rougher at times and that's what really gets us both going.

He chuckled a little after managing to get my legs apart a snaked his way in between them so I wouldn't be able to close them again and put his hands near my shoulders before whispering in his deep sexy voice "I'm going to fuck the shit out of you." He said in his deep voice sending shivers down my spine before moving one of his hands onto my neck choking me a little. He then tried to push his rock hard cock into my hot pussy making me moan loudly as he quickly started thrusting first slowly but quickly started picking up speed.

It was painful at first but I got used to the feeling quickly as my hands gripped the bed covers tightly before he took his hand off my neck and putting it onto my hip trying to move faster but it wasn't long before he pulled out and his warm cum squirted over my stomach, I looked up at him and kissed him I never really cared that when we had sex it didn't last very long what I cared about was how lucky I was to be that close to him and to have the connection with him.

I placed my hand onto the side of his hot sweaty face and smiled at him "I love you.." I whispered softly to him with a small smile on my face "I love you to.." he whispered back to me making me feel bubbly as it meant a lot to me when he said that.

I enjoy being close to the man I love it had always been hard for me to love someone but I trust him he is kind to me and I couldn't have asked for anyone better to have fallen head over hills in love with.

\------------------------------------

(I hope you all enjoyed this! sorry for not updating on so long but I have had a lot to do, I'm just happy I got this chapter done today for you all so please let me know what you think!)


End file.
